finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Augusta Tower
|xiii2 quests= }} Augusta Tower is a location in Final Fantasy XIII-2, built by the Academy in 13 AF. In 300 AF, a timespace anomaly has thrown the tower into chaos and turned the interior into a maze. Datalog ACADEMY DATANET FILE Augusta Tower is the central information processing facility of the Academy. The entire edifice is occupied by the machinery of an artificial intelligence that possesses unprecedented processing power. The tower also houses the Proto fal'Cie Project, an ambitious plan to create a man-made fal'Cie. ;Travel Guide: Augusta Tower ;Area Information Augusta Tower is the giant electronic brain of Academia. The AI mind that occupies the tower stores precious data and records from centuries ago that cannot be found anywhere else. Apparently, there are freelance data miners who do nothing but search the archives for new information discoveries. ;From the Editor's Desk: When the tower was first built, a number of galas and parties were held featuring the tower mascots, Augy and Towpy. When the tower was closed to the public the mascots were discarded, to the dismay of small children everywhere. Story After having discovered in Academia 400 AF that they were entombed in a tower at 200 AF for learning the "forbidden history", Serah, Mog, and Noel travel to that time to discover the truth. As they explore the tower, they find images of their time in Academia and discover various data logs about the Proto fal'Cie project. Serah, Noel, and Mog spot Caius ascending the tower, and are instantly suspicious. Serah and Noel find the people within the tower lifeless and encounter Alyssa Zaidelle near the main elevator. She unveils the people within the tower—including herself—are duplicates, holograms designed to look exactly like their original counterparts. Presuming that Caius has business on the top floor, they ask the Alyssa duplicate to take them there. Along the way, they are attacked by groups of enemies and see images of 13 AF which show that the AI in charge of the tower, as part of the Proto fal'Cie Project, rebelled against its creators and killed the staff, including the original Hope and Alyssa. The AI created the fal'Cie Adam, which created the duplicates to cover up the incident and to kill any who found out the truth. At the top the Serah and Noel encounter the Yeul they countered in Oerba, who reveals Caius is immortal and retains memories of all of the timeline's events. As Noel and Serah step through the Time Gate to face the Proto fal'Cie Adam, Yeul envisions a bright future before dying as Caius takes away her body. Noel and Serah end up in a junction between timelines, and find Adam. They realize the fal'Cie used the time junction to take control of the AI and instigate its own creation, making it a living paradox. After defeating it the fal'Cie regenerates by traveling back in time and negating its death. Serah yells out at Hope for making the machine. This outburst was recorded in an Oracle Drive in 13 AF, and after seeing Noel and Serah fight it, Hope abandons the project, and Adam is erased from existence. Areas The Augusta Tower is a 52-floor high tower located presumably somewhere on Gran Pulse. It consists of the central lift used to move around various floors. Many rooms have rotary properties and computers. Maps Augusta tower 200 af map.jpg|Map of Augusta Tower 200 AF. Augusta tower 300 af map.jpg|Map of Augusta Tower 300 AF Treasure 200 AF 300 AF Chocolina's Shops 200 AF ;Items ;Weapons ;Accessories ;Monster Materials ;Special Enemies 200 AF ;49th Floor *Zwerg Metrodroid *Luminous Puma *Flanitor *Thermadon *Greater Behemoth ;50th Floor *Orion, Vespid Soldier x2, Zwerg Metrodroid (Fixed) *Orion, Vespid Soldier x4 (Fixed) *Orion, Zwerg Metrodroid x4 (Fixed) ;51st Floor *Orion *Flanitor *Vespid Soldier *Zwerg Metrodroid *Luminous Puma ;52nd Floor *Orion *Dragoon *Flanitor *Greater Behemoth *Thermadon ;Top Floor *Proto fal'Cie Adam, Left Manipulator, Right Manipulator (Boss) 300 AF ;12th Floor *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron ;13th Floor *Orion *Dragoon *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron ;14th Floor *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron ;15th Floor *Flanborg *Flanitor *Thexteron Creation and development Motomu Toriyama, director of Final Fantasy XIII, has explained that the developers believe in adding a complex dungeon in the middle of the storyline to act both as a trial and a story turning point. Augusta Tower was designed for this purpose in Final Fantasy XIII-2, as a futuristic dungeon peppered with puzzles. The player has to search the whole Historia Crux to access the heart of the tower making it a challenge. The Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega producer and director interview reveals scrapped plans for a Hope DLC scenario episode, involving a journey through the Augusta Tower. Players would have ventured through the tower, completing a number of Live Triggers as they did. The aim of the DLC was to stop Alyssa from killing Hope and based on player's Live Trigger choices, the player would have either continued the game or receive a Game Over. While this scenario was scrapped from the game, it was basis for a chapter in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After. Musical themes "Augusta Tower" composed by Mitsuto Suzuki, plays as the location theme for the Tower. A remixed version of the song titled "Augusta Tower -Aggressive Mix-" plays whenever enemies are present. In Augusta Tower 200 AF, "Eclipse" also plays after a certain part in the game. "Yeul's Theme" plays in a scene associated with her at the top of the tower. Gallery ;Artwork Augusta-tower-artwork.png Augusta_tower_concept_art.jpg|AI Nucleus. ;Screenshots Augustatower 03.jpg|Augusta Tower 200 AF. FFXIII-2 Augusta Tower 200 AF.png|Augusta Tower 200 AF. FFXIII-2 Augusta Tower 200 AF Datanet.png|Serah and Noel checking on the Datanet. FFXIII-2 Augusta Tower 200 AF Elevator.png|The elevator. Augustatower historia crux.jpg|AI Nucleus. Augustatower 01.jpg|Augusta Tower 300 AF. Augusta tower.jpg|Augusta Tower 300 AF. Etymology Augusta is a feminine form of the name of the Roman Emperor Augustus, and is also part of the original Latin names of many ancient places named after him. The tower's Japanese name can also be read as Agastya, the name of a famous sage in Vedic Hinduism. The name Agastya is used in the Italian translation of the game. Trivia *If one chooses to do an optional sidequest in the Bresha Ruins 5 AF to collect research notes for a scientist in the Academy, it is revealed the notes contain detailed plans for both the Tower and the duplicates, which the scientist denies writing and is convinced the notes are from the future. This implies the very existence of Augusta Tower may be either a paradox or a stable time loop. *Similarly to the Tower of Zot from Final Fantasy IV, the player does not see the exterior of Augusta Tower. References de:Turm von Augusta fr:Tour Augusta Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Towers